Wyspa skarbów/12
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Zaroiło się na pokładzie, rozległ się tupot nóg. Usłyszałem, jak poczęto się tłoczyć, wybiegać z kajuty i spod pokładu przedniego. Bez namysłu wykradłem się z beczki, przesmyknąłem się za fokżaglem, dałem susa na rufę i po pewnym czasie wyszedłem na otwarty pokład, gdzie natknąłem się na Huntera i doktora Livesey,a śpieszących ku dziobowi okrętu. Zebrała się już tam cała załoga. Pasemko mgły podniosło się prawie jednocześnie ze wschodem księżyca. W kierunku południowo-zachodnim ujrzeliśmy dwa niewysokie wzgórza oddalone od siebie o kilka mil; za jednym z nich wznosiło się trzecie, wyższe wzgórze, którego szczyt nurzał się jeszcze we mgle. Wszystkie trzy miały zarys ostry i stożkowaty. Tyle tylko widziałem, niby przez sen, bo jeszcze nie ochłonąłem z okropnego strachu, którego doznałem przed kilku minutami. Naraz usłyszałem głos kapitana Smolleta wydającego rozkazy. „Hispaniola” odchyliła się o kilka stopni pod wiatr, tak iż teraz jej bieg powinien był ominąć wyspę akurat po stronie wschodniej. — Hej, chłopcy — rzekł szyper, gdy już skręcono liny żaglowe — czy który z was widział kiedy ten ląd przed nami? — Ja widziałem — rzekł Silver — nabieraliśmy tu wody, gdy byłem kucharzem na statku kupieckim. — Zdaje mi się, że reda''reda'' — zwykle: obszar morski znajdujący się przed wejściem do portu; tu: akwen przybrzeżny dogodny do zakotwiczenia. jest na południe, za małą wysepką — wywiadywał się kapitan. — Tak, panie, nazywają ją Wyspą Szkieletów. Była to niegdyś siedziba piratów, a przypadkowo dowiedzieliśmy się na owym statku o wszystkich nazwach w tej miejscowości. Wzgórze na północy nazywają Fokmasztem; są tam bowiem, panie, trzy wzgórki następujące kolejno po sobie ku południowi: Fokmaszt, Grotmaszt i Bezanmaszt. Lecz Fokmaszt — ten duży, zasłonięty obłokiem — nazywają pospolicie „Lunetą” ze względu na czatownię, jaką oni tam mieli podczas wyładowywania okrętów w przystani, gdyż za przeproszeniem pana, w tym miejscu właśnie oczyszczali swoje okręty. — Mam tu mapę — rzekł kapitan Smollet. — Zobacz, czy to jest owo miejsce. Johnowi oczy zapałały, gdy wziął do rąk mapę, wiedziałem jednak, że pierwsze spojrzenie na nią musi mu przynieść rozczarowanie. Nie była to ta mapa, którąśmy znaleźli w kufrze Billa Bonesa, lecz jej wierna podobizna, najdokładniejsza we wszystkich szczegółach: nazwach, pomiarach wysokości i głębin. Brakowała jedynie czerwonych krzyżyków i objaśniających przypisów. Pomimo że przykrość Silvera musiała być wielka, miał on jednak tyle przytomności umysłu, że zdołał ją zamaskować. — Tak, proszę pana — odezwał się. — Z pewnością to ta sama miejscowość, a bardzo pięknie wyrysowana. Zachodzę w głowę, kto sporządził tę mapę. Korsarze, jak mi się zdaje, byli na to za ciemni. Tak, tak! to tutaj: „Zatoka kapitana Kidda” — tak samo nazwał ją mój towarzysz okrętowy. Tam jest silny prąd płynący od strony południowej, a następnie na północ wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża. Dobrze pan zrobił zbaczając w kierunku wiatru i opływając wyspę z ukosa. Przynajmniej, jeżeli miał pan zamiar wpłynąć do przystani i zawrócić, to nie znalazłby pan lepszego miejsca po temu na tych wodach. — Dziękuję, ci, mój zuchu — rzekł kapitan Smollet. — Będę jeszcze później prosił cię o radę. Możesz odejść. Byłem zdumiony spokojem, z jakim John przyznał się do znajomości wyspy, a co się mnie samego tyczy, przeraziłem się niemal, gdy zobaczyłem, że podchodzi on ku mnie. Nie wiedział z pewnością, że podsłuchałem w beczce jabłek jego knowania, lecz takiego wówczas nabrałem wstrętu do jego okrucieństwa, obłudy i siły, że zaledwie mogłem ukryć dreszcz, kiedy złożył mi rękę na ramieniu mówiąc: — Ach, to rozkoszna miejscowość, ta wyspa — rozkoszna miejscowość do wylądowania dla takiego bębna jak ty. Będziesz się kąpał, łaził po drzewach, polował na kozy i sam będziesz uganiał jak koziołek po tych pagórkach. Ejże! mnie samemu młode lata się przypomną i gotowym jeszcze zapomnieć, że chodzę o kuli. Miło to być młodym, mieć dziesięć palców u nóg, sam to przyznasz! Jeżeli chcesz się nieco puścić na wycieczkę po wyspie, powiedz od razu staremu Johnowi, a on ci zaraz przyrządzi jakąś zakąskę na drogę. I poklepawszy mnie jak najprzyjaźniej po łopatce, pokusztykał dalej i zszedł pod pokład. Kapitan Smollet, dziedzic i doktor Livesey rozmawiali na półpokładzie, a chociaż ponosiła mnie niecierpliwość, by opowiedzieć im wszystko, nie śmiałem jednak zaczepiać ich w miejscu widocznym. Gdy właśnie się namyślałem, jaki stosowny pretekst mam wynaleźć, doktor Livesey przywołał mnie do siebie, ponieważ zostawił fajkę na dole, a będąc namiętnym palaczem chciał, żebym mu ją przyniósł. Skoro znalazłem się tak blisko, że mogłem mówić, nie bojąc się podsłuchania, wypaliłem wręcz: — Panie doktorze, mam coś do powiedzenia. Niech pan ściągnie kapitana i dziedzica do kajuty, a potem niech pan wymyśli powód, żeby mnie przywołać. Mam straszne nowiny. Doktorowi na chwilę zrzedła mina, lecz opanował się niezwłocznie. — Dziękuję ci, Jimie — rzekł zupełnie głośno — to wszystko, czego się chciałem od ciebie dowiedzieć! Udawał, że pytał mnie o coś. Potem obrócił się na pięcie i przystąpił do tamtych obu. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali, a choć żaden z nich ani nie drgnął, ani nie podniósł głosu, ani nie zagwizdał, pojąłem w mig, że doktor Livesey zawiadomił obu panów o mojej prośbie. Wkrótce bowiem usłyszałem, jak kapitan wydał zlecenie Jobowi Andersonowi, i na głos gwizdka cała załoga stanęła do zbiórki na pokładzie. — Chłopcy! — przemówił kapitan Smollet. — Chcę wam powiedzieć parę słów. Ta ziemia, którą spostrzegliśmy, jest celem naszej żeglugi. Pan Trelawney, który jak wszyscy wiecie, jest człowiekiem bardzo hojnym, wypytywał się właśnie o wasze sprawowanie. A ponieważ mogłem mu powiedzieć, że każdy marynarz spełnił jak najlepiej swą powinność czy na pokładzie, czy na maszcie i że jestem z was zadowolony, więc on i ja, i doktor ruszamy do kajuty, by wypić za wasze zdrowie i powodzenie, a wy otrzymacie porcję grogu, by wypić za nasze zdrowie i pomyślność. Powiem wam, co o tym myślę: bardzo mi się to podoba! Jeżeli jesteście tego samego zdania, co ja, wznieście wraz ze mną okrzyk na cześć łaskawego pana! W istocie huknął wiwat, a brzmiał on tak serdecznie i głośno, iż trudno mi było uwierzyć, że ci sami ludzie knują spisek na nasze życie. — Jeszcze jeden wiwat na cześć kapitana Smolleta! — krzyknął Długi John, gdy pierwszy okrzyk ucichł. I znowu zakrzyknięto z ochotą. Wśród tego zgiełku trzej panowie udali się pod pokład, a niezadługo z ust do ust podano, że Jima Hawkinsa wzywają do kajuty. Zastałem ich wszystkich trzech siedzących przy stole, na którym stała butelka wina hiszpańskiego i talerz rodzynków. Doktor ćmił fajkę, a perukę trzymał na kolanach, co jak wiedziałem, świadczyło o jego podnieceniu. Okno na rufie było otwarte i widać było poświatę księżycową mieniącą się na smudze pozostawionej wśród wody przez okręt. — No, Hawkins — rzekł dziedzic. — Miałeś coś nam oznajmić. Mów więc. Uczyniłem zadość prośbie i jak najzwięźlej, jak najtreściwiej opowiedziałem wszystkie szczegóły rozmowy Silvera. Nikt ze słuchających mi nie przerywał ani nawet nie poruszył się: przez cały czas opowiadania wlepiali we mnie uważnie oczy. — Jimie! — rzekł doktor Livesey — siadaj. Posadzili mnie przy stole obok siebie, nalali mi szklankę wina, nasypali w garście rodzynków, a potem kolejno jeden po drugim kłaniając się pili moje zdrowie i wyrażali swą wdzięczność za moją odwagę i szczęście. — No, kapitanie — rzekł dziedzic — pan miał słuszność, a ja byłem w błędzie. Okazałem się osłem, więc czekam na pańskie rozkazy. — Takim samym osłem byłem i ja — odparł kapitan. — Nie słyszałem nigdy o załodze, która miała zamiar się buntować i nie okazała tego po sobie zawczasu, tak aby człowiek, który ma oczy w głowie, nie poznał się na występnych przedsięwzięciach i nie powziął odpowiednich kroków. Ale ta załoga umiała wyprowadzić mnie w pole. — Kapitanie — rzekł doktor — za pańskim pozwoleniem, wszystko to sprawa Silvera. To bardzo osobliwy człowiek. — Wyglądałby osobliwiej na jakiej linie masztowej — nastroszył się szyper. — Ale taka pogawędka nie prowadzi do niczego. Mamy trzy albo cztery punkty do omówienia, a jeżeli mości pan Trelawney mi pozwoli, wyłuszczę wszystkie. — Pan tu jest dowódcą. Do pana należy omawianie planu — rzekł pan Trelawney z powagą. — Punkt pierwszy — zaczął mówić pan Smollet. — Musimy brnąć dalej, gdyż nie możemy się cofnąć. Gdybym rzekł choć słowo o powrocie, zbuntowaliby się od razu. Punkt drugi: mamy jeszcze czas przed sobą... przynajmniej do chwili odkrycia tego skarbu. Punkt trzeci: są tu jeszcze marynarze, na których można polegać. Prędzej czy później, łaskawy panie, dojść musi do bitwy, a ja radzę, ażeby jak to mówią, łapać sposobność za włosy i pewnego pięknego poranku, kiedy najmniej będą się spodziewali, uderzyć. Przypuszczam, że możemy liczyć na waszych osobistych służących panie Trelawney? — Jak na mnie samego — zapewnił dziedzic. — Trzech — rachował kapitan — to razem daje nas siedmiu, wliczając w to Hawkinsa. A jak się przedstawia sprawa z uczciwymi marynarzami? — Prawdopodobnie są to ludzie Trelawneya — domyślał się doktor — czyli ci, których dobrał sobie sam, zanim spuścił się na''spuścić się na kogoś'' (daw.) — zawierzyć komuś, podporządkować swoje działanie czyjejś opinii. Silvera. — Nie! — sprzeciwił się dziedzic. — Hands był jednym z moich ludzi! — Ja sam myślałem, że można ufać Handsowi — wtrącił kapitan. — I pomyśleć sobie, że to Anglicy! — rozsierdził się dziedzic. — Panie, jestem gotów nawet wysadzić okręt w powietrze. — Otóż, panowie — rzekł kapitan — najlepsza rada, jaką mogę podać, jest bardzo prosta. Musimy, proszę was, mieć się na baczności i pilnie śledzić wszystko. Prawda, że będzie to próba cierpliwości i o wiele byłoby przyjemniej przystąpić wprost do uderzenia. Ale trudno tu coś poczynać, dopóki nie znamy swoich ludzi. Mieć się na ostrożności i węszyć, skąd wiatr wieje, oto moja rada. — Jim może nam tu przysłużyć się więcej niż ktokolwiek inny — rzekł doktor. — Marynarze wobec niego się nie krępują, a Jim ma niezwykły zmysł spostrzegawczy. — Hawkins, jestem pełen dziwnej wiary w ciebie — dorzucił dziedzic. Na to ogarnęła mnie prawdziwa rozpacz, gdyż czułem się zgoła bezradny; bądź co bądź, wskutek dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności istotnie mnie zawdzięczali swoje bezpieczeństwo. Na razie jednak, mówcie, co chcecie, wśród dwudziestu sześciu osób znajdujących się na okręcie było tylko siedem takich, na których mogliśmy polegać z całą pewnością; ponadto jedna z tych siedmiu była chłopięciem, tak iż po naszej stronie mieliśmy sześciu dorosłych ludzi przeciw dziewiętnastu.